Do Not Want
by Pikagirl541
Summary: Nine years after losing his wife, Mr. Bakura has started dating again. The only problem is that Ryou and Amane make it clear they don't want a stepmom. Poor Nikou, all she wants is to be a mom. Can she earn the trust of Ryou, Amane, and Yami Bakura? Note: While there isn't a separate category for it, this is a Season Zero fanfic.


"I have an announcement to make." Mr. Bakura told his children at breakfast. "I've decided to start dating again."

"What?!" Both siblings shouted at the same time.

"How could you?!" Amane rose from the table.

"Don't you love Okasan anymore?!" Ryou clenched his fists.

"I've fallen in love again, and I intend for her to become your stepmother one day." Their father replied.

Amane stormed back to her room without finishing her breakfast.

Bakura took over his hosts' body. "You didn't think to ask them before you started dating? If you expect them to have a stepmom, they ought to have a say in it."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"But I think you owe your children an explanation." Bakura walked out of the room.

"I don't want a new mom!" Amane wailed.

Ryou took back control of his body. "I don't either."

"What if she's like Cinderella's stepmom?"

"I don't care what she's like; she'll never be our mom."

The siblings stayed in their room all day. They looked through old photos of their mother and talked about the good times they'd shared with her. That night Mr. Bakura brought his new girlfriend over to his house.

"Ryou! Amane!" Mr. Bakura knocked on his children's' door. "Nikou is here!"

Ryou threw his pillow at the door. "Just because Okasan is gone doesn't mean this woman can replace her!"

"We won't have a stepmom!" Amane added. "And we're not coming out until you send her home!"

Mr. Bakura went back to the living room, where his girlfriend was waiting. "They haven't gotten over losing their mother yet and they're… reluctant to have a stepmom."

"How long has it been?"

"Five years. Ryou was ten and Amane was only seven when the accident happened."

"So they lost her quite young." _I can relate._

"Yes, and I should warn you that Ryou is schizophrenic." Mr. Bakura looked to see if his children were coming out of their room. They weren't.

"Does his… other-self's have a name?"

"He just uses our family name; Bakura. But enough about my children; do you have any?"

"No, but I've always wanted to be a mother. Unfortunately, I'm unable to have children."

"Well, with any luck you'll have two children soon enough."

These words seemed to motivate the guest. "I'm going to see if I can coax them out." Nikou rose from her chair. "I'd love to meet them."

"They're really nice kids, so please don't take it personally if the lash out." Mr. Bakura said.

Nikou knocked on the bedroom door. "Please come out."

"You're not our mom!" Ryou yelled.

"I realize you're not happy about this, but could you just give me one chance?" Nikou asked.

"Just because Otosan doesn't care about Okasan anymore doesn't mean we've forgotten her!" Amane yelled.

"I'm not here to replace your mother and I wouldn't ask you to forget her." Nikou said. "I'm here because your father and I love each other."

"Don't talk to us like you know us!" Ryou yelled. "We're not coming out!"

_Parenting is harder than I thought._ Nikou sighed. "Well, your father and I will be in the living room if you change your mind."

The couple waited for a few more hours before the children left their room.

"I believe you two owe Nikou an apology." Mr. Bakura said.

The siblings looked at the stranger and then looked at each other.

"We're sorry, but there's no place in our lives for a stepmom." Ryou said.

"Next time, Otosan, you ought to ask us before you bring a date home." Amane said.

"Sit down with us." Nikou said. "Let's talk about this."

Ryou put on his coat. "There's nothing to talk about."

"We're going to visit Okasan." Amane put on her coat and followed her brother out the door.

It was dark and cold outside, but siblings didn't care. They simply clicked on their flashlights and walked to the cemetery.

"Do you think Okasan would forgive Otosan for this?" Amane asked.

"I think she'd be upset, but she'd forgive him eventually." Ryou said. "I just can't find it in me to accept this woman."

"I can't either." Amane said. "I never want to see her again."

The siblings found their mothers' grave easily. They visit it often.

"We miss you, Okasan." Ryou sat down in front to the gravestone.

"Otosan has a girlfriend now." Amane sat down next to her older brother.

Bakura took a more solid form and sat on Ryou's other side. _I miss her too, even though she died only four years after I became Ryou's yami._ "Arigato, Okasan, for treating me like a son. Otosan still doesn't."

Meanwhile, at the house, Mr. Bakura was worried about his children.

"Gomen, Nikou. They've never done anything like this before." Mr. Bakura threw on his coat. "I'm going to bring them back."

_All I want is to be a mother. That's all I've wanted since high school._ Nikou thought. _I'm so close! If only they would give me a chance, I'd prove to them I can be a good mom._

Mr. Bakura ran to the cemetery, where he saw his children sitting near their mothers' grave. _Ryou, Amane, and…. Who is that other boy?_

Bakura now sat between his siblings, and tried to keep them warm.

Ryou and Amane had cried themselves to sleep in the cold night air.

Mr. Bakura walked up to the spirit. "Who are you?"

"The boy your wife called son, and you call a delusion." The spirit replied. "I am the spirit of them millennium ring, and your children have dubbed me Bakura."

"Y-You can't be… you're not real!"

"Keep your voice down, or you'll wake Ryou and Amane." Bakura said calmly. "I am real, and your wife knew that. She called me her son; she wanted to adopt me."

"I-I didn't realize you had a body."

"I share Ryou's, and I assure you he is willing."

"But-But I can see you."

"I can take a physical form, but it's not a body. For example-" Bakura picked up sharp rock and made a deep cut along the length of his arm. "Watch." The cut didn't bleed; it was as if the boy was hollow. It healed within seconds. "See? I'm not alive."

"My wife knew this?"

Bakura nodded his head and looked towards the grave. "She knew that, while I'm not really alive, I am a person. She showed me love, just like your children have."

Mr. Bakura was sure the boy was lying; that he was some kind of demon. "Please, wake my children."

"You think I've hurt them?" Bakura lightly shook his brother and sister; they woke up easily. "He found us."

Ryou and Amane immediately got to their feet.

"Why didn't you tell me what he is?" Mr. Bakura asked his children.

"We did." Ryou replied. "We told you years ago that he's a spirit imprisoned in the millennium ring, but you didn't believe us."

"If I take you off the pills, will you come home?" Mr. Bakura asked.

"We'll go home, but we won't have a stepmom." Ryou said.

The kids silently followed their father home, after saying goodbye to their mother and promising to visit her again soon.

"Sit down." Mr. Bakura told the, now three, kids. "I'm going to make some tea to warm you up."

The kids reluctantly sat in the couch, across from the chair where Nikou was sitting.

"I-It's nothing personal." Amane stuttered. "It'd be fine if you and Otosan were just friends."

"I understand that you miss your mother." Nikou said gently. "All I'm asking for is a chance."

"We won't accept a stepmom, even if Otosan marries you." Ryou said.

"May I at least know your names?" Nikou asked. "I was told there were only two children."

"I'm Ryou and I'm fifteen years old."

"I'm Amane and I'm twelve years old."

"I'm Bakura. I'm an ancient spirit who has been sharing Ryou's body for nine years."

"So you're Bakura?" Nikou was surprised. "I was told you were Ryou's second personality."

"I only just found out the truth." Mr. Bakura brought back the tea. "I suppose I don't have a choice but to adopt him."

"Then he'll need a first name, won't he?" Nikou suggested. "It wouldn't do to have the same first and last name."

"I've come to like my name." The spirit said.

"What was your name before?" Nikou asked.

"Actually, I have no memories of my past." Bakura said "All I know is that my soul was sealed in the millennium ring three-thousand years ago and, given that the ring is and ancient Egyptian item, I assume that's where I'm from."

"Well you once said you're my yami, so why not use Yami as your name?" Ryou suggested.

"Yami Bakura?" The spirit repeated his, now full, name to himself. "I like it."

_I'm going to have three children!_ Nikou could hardly contain her joy. _My dream's finally coming true!_

The next few days were tense. Nikou hadn't come to visit again, and Mr. Bakura hardly spoke to his children. He made a lot of phone calls at night, and one day he said he had a surprise.

"Here it is." Mr. Bakura handed a piece of paper to the spirit. "You're very own birth certificate."

Bakura stared in disbelief. "Are you really adopting me?"

"Yes." _I don't have a choice in the matter._ "You are now officially Yami Bakura. If anyone asks, you're Ryou's twin brother."

"Will he be going to school with me?" Ryou asked.

"Of course." Their father replied. "We're going to take care of that next." He motioned for his children to follow him to the car.

"We're sorry for the way we acted the other day." Amane said.

"Don't apologize to me." Mr. Bakura got into the drivers' seat. "You can apologize to Nikou; she's meeting us at the high school."

The three kids were in the back; Bakura was in the middle, Ryou was on the left, and Amane was on the right.

The normal road was closed, so the family had to take a detour.

_We haven't driven on this road in years. _"I don't like this road." Amane said. The young girl still remembered how, on this very road, she and her mother were in a car accident. A driver had hit their car head on. Amane, in the backseat, had survived and spent time in the hospital. But her mother, who'd been driving the car, was killed.

"Close your eyes." Ryou told his sister. "We'll be turning off this road soon."

Amane closed her eyes, but the memory of the accident played in her mind. "Ah!" She screamed when the car stopped.

"It's alright!" Ryou said quickly. "It's just a stop light. You can open your eyes."

"Gomen." Amane opened her eyes. "I-I thought we were hit."

"Everything's alright." Ryou assured his sister. "See? There's hardly any traffic."

Soon the car pulled into the high school parking lot. Nikou was waiting at the front door.

"H-Hi." Ryou stuttered. "W-We…W-Well…"

"Gomen." Amane said. "We shouldn't have acted the way we did."

"I forgive you." Nikou said. "You seem like good kids."

"Yami, you come with me." Mr. Bakura said. "Ryou, Amane, you two stay here with Nikou."

_I'll be good this time._ Ryou told himself. _I owe father now._

"Why don't you kids want a stepmom?" Nikou asked.

"We love Okasan, and we don't want her to be replaced." Amane said.

"You have a new brother now, but you're not replacing Ryou." Nikkou said. "Please, give me a chance."

_We really don't have a choice._ Ryou thought.

_Otosan adopted Bakura. We'd be the worst children ever if we didn't give Nikou a chance now_! Amane thought.

The siblings looked at each other and nodded.

"We will, Nikou-San." Ryou promised.

Soon Mr. Bakura came out with his new son.

"Gomen, Otosan." Amane said. "We're going to give Nikou-San a fair chance."


End file.
